


That Kind of Couple

by DinoDina



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Domesticity, Flowers, Fluff, Love, M/M, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-28 15:24:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17789897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DinoDina/pseuds/DinoDina
Summary: Ianto's not sure if he and Jack are that kind of couple, but it's Valentine's Day and he's going to celebrate it.





	That Kind of Couple

Ianto flicked through the channels but found nothing but romance: dramatic music, snapshot of dates, rose bouquets, heart-shaped chocolates. That was Valentine's Day, after all. He wasn't surprised. He wasn't even upset—even if romantic plotlines were overused and needlessly-dramatic, he appreciated them. But there was only so much a man could take.

He threw a short glance at his cell-phone, lying on the couch next to him, but knew that there wouldn't be a message there. Jack was busy, unlike him, and although Ianto was perfectly secure in his job at Torchwood and his relationship with Jack, it was getting late. If he'd had his way, he'd be at the Hub and completely aware of Jack's position—if for no other reason than that he really liked going home with Jack—but the broken leg he'd acquired two weeks ago had completely derailed his plans.

That was implying that he'd made plans, of course.

And he had. Phone-service stores were a godsend: one call, and there was a bouquet at his door. Once Jack came back, Ianto would give it to him—casually, of course, because it was their second Valentine's Day together and Ianto still wasn't all that sure if it was a celebrated holiday due to the alien invasion the previous year.

Ianto didn't really care for Valentine's Day—when he wasn't in a relationship. Funny how having someone to celebrate with completely changed the holiday: there was a new nagging feeling in the back of his head that it was  _special_ , and his and Jack's relationship was going well so far. It wasn't so much  _Valentine's Day_  that he thought about, anyway: it was Jack, and how much Ianto liked spending time with him, how much he meant to him.

Ianto frowned, feeling unnecessarily grumpy. His leg hurt. And he definitely should have brought some water with him over to the sofa; crutches weren't exactly conductive to movement.

He flicked through a few more channels and waited for Jack, mostly because he wanted to ask Jack to bring the water. That was what a relationship became! Whether or not they labelled it, and whether or not they celebrated Valentine's Day, their comfort with each other and the routine they so easily settled into spoke volumes.

Maybe he should have gotten a dog. Ianto tore away from the television—not that it was incredibly captivating—and considered the thought: a dog wouldn't be the easiest pet, nor would it be able to bring him water when he was stuck on the couch with a broken leg, it sounded like a good idea. The truly difficult part would be thinking of a name for it that Jack would also like.

And—he looked at the door—there Jack was. Right on time, as he usually was, and grinning widely behind a large rose bouquet.

Ianto pointed. "That for me?"

Jack removed his coat with a flourish and toed off his boots at the door before presenting the flowers, beautifully in bloom and tastefully wrapped in pink paper. "Want to see them before I put them in some water?"

Ianto grinned. "I love them." He reached up and tugged Jack in for a kiss. "There's a vase in the kitchen."

"You think of everything."

"Naturally." Ianto grinned in a self-satisfied manner and waited until Jack was almost in the kitchen. "Hey, Jack?"

"You need something?" Jack called.

"Water, please." Ianto watched Jack retreat into the kitchen and waited.

"You shouldn't have!"

There it was. Ianto couldn't help the grin that escaped him as Jack left the kitchen, the roses abandoned and replaced by the tulips Ianto had ordered for him.

He smiled as Jack came back to the couch; no matter what Jack said, he was thrilled he'd ordered the flowers. "Happy Valentine's Day."

They kissed again and Ianto tangled his fingers in Jack's hair as the bouquet Jack was still holding pressed against the back of his own head. He didn't bother stifling his smile as he thought that they  _definitely_  were the couple that celebrated Valentine's Day.

Jack was smiling softly as he sat, straddling Ianto's good leg. "I didn't think you'd do anything."

Ianto frowned. "Really?"

"You're just not one for romantic gestures." Jack kissed him to soften the blow. "It's nothing bad, I just wasn't expecting it. Besides, you're broken right now, I didn't expect you to do anything."

"I'm not broken, I'm slightly incapacitated. Don't think that's going to stop me from trying to romance you. And I'm sorry for giving you that impression." The look on Jack's face when he'd gotten the flowers, not to mention the promises of things to come—although that was a much more selfish and much less motivating thought—, was enough to convince Ianto that romance was worth it. "I got some films, too. For the evening."

"Films?"

"I got some delivered." Ianto gestured to the floor, where a plastic bag lay next to the couch. He grinned. "You'd like them, I think. Sappy and romantic."

Jack reached for the bag and Ianto tried not to overthink the conversation; it wasn't the time, and if he'd made any blunders, he'd spend the next few months correcting them. Jack meant the word to him, not only because they both liked old films with overcomplicated plots and overdone romance.

"You're right, these are perfect." Jack was smiling when they faced each other again, so Ianto's overthinking went out of the window.

"I'm glad." Ianto gently poked Jack's side. "Put it in, then, and get a vase. We can put it on the dining table, or in the bedroom, or something. And get me a water, too."

"Bossy." They kissed again, then Jack stood up and walked away.

"Not bossy, I just can't walk right now." Ianto made a face, but enjoyed the sight of Jack's retreat and the easy banter between them.

"You're pouting!"

Ianto rolled his eyes as Jack's sing-song voice echoed from the kitchen. Damn it, he  _was_  pouting—they knew each other too well.

He took the offered glass of water when it came and asked no questions about the film Jack was putting in. All that mattered was Jack's smile as he sat on the couch, moving Ianto's crutches from where they leaned against it.

Ianto turned sideways for another kiss, glad that it wasn't just Valentine's Day that they were so close, but thrilled about it anyways. "Happy Valentine's Day."

"Happy Valentine's Day." Jack sat closer and put an arm around him.

It was all excessively domestic and comfortable, and the romance wasn't forced or odd. Ianto leaned his head on Jack's shoulder and prepared for the next two hours; no matter his slight worry, the holiday was exactly their  _thing_ , and Jack was here to stay.


End file.
